Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail guild and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 15 Appearance Gajeel is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of a sort), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord guild, he bears his Phantom Lord stamp at the top of his right shoulder. After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, his canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 1 In X791, Personality When he was first introduced, he was depicted as cold and apathetic, and didn't hesitate to injure his own allies if he was irritated, as seen when he iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities, all because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 17 However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he ignited the Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord Guild War mainly because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19 Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-9 his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his lightning, when they were supposed to be allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 13 Despite saying that he doesn't want to make friends, he tries in his own way to do so. So far, he has sung an off-key solo (after chaining Mirajane Strauss to a wall) and did not fight back when attacked by Shadow Gear or Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 17-23 He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of Lightning at her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 23-24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23-24 showing that he does want to make friends with the other members of Fairy Tail. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker constantly over childish things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 12 Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face to look like him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 8 He has also shown that he can be somewhat silly at times, as shown by how upset he was upon realizing that he's the only Dragon Slayer that doesn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys but ends up starving and becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily and, upon arriving back in Earth Land, cries tears of joy when he discovers Pantherlily made it to Earth Land, despite his reduced size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19 Gajeel has a unique way of laughter:"Gi Hi Hi Hi". And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the second day of the Grand Magic Games in X791. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 History Gajeel learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from a Dragon known as Metalicana, who raised Gajeel as a son. However, Metalicana disappeared on July 7 in the year X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 10-14 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Gajeel leads the attack on Fairy Tail by wrecking the Fairy Tail guildhall with large iron rods. He then attacks Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and pins them to a tree (crucifixion style), putting the Phantom Lord symbol into their waists. This act ultimately provokes Makarov into declaring war on Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23 Gajeel surveys the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord before entering the fray to fight Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 4-7 Their battle is interrupted by Natsu, making Gajeel interested in the idea of battling another Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 7-13 Though they exchange a few blows, Natsu and the rest of the guild is forced to retreat when Makarov has his magic stolen by Aria after being lead into a trap by Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 Gajeel uses his superior sense of smell to track down Lucy Heartfilia, who he captures and brings back to his guild after the Element 4 are defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 6-9 He is ordered by Jose to watch Lucy, but Gajeel cruelly tortures her out of boredom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 15 As Lucy insults Gajeel, he smells Natsu coming and moves to kill Lucy, provoking Natsu into fighting him again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 2-9 The two are initially equal in strength, but Gajeel gains the upper hand by covering his body with metal scales and eating scraps of metal to replenish his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 9-17 However, Natsu is able to retaliate after Lucy summons Sagittarius to start a fire (which he does by destroying nearby machinery and causing and explosion), allowing Natsu to feed and giving him enough strength to defeat Gajeel through the Phantom Lord building, demolishing it and defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 8-20 After the battle ends, Natsu questions Gajeel about where he learned his Dragon Slayer magic. Gajeel reveals his relationship with Metalicana, and is shocked to learn that Natsu's guardian dragon, Igneel, disappeared on the same day as his own. The two bicker over this, and stop after Gajeel yells at Natsu to get out of what is left of his guild, declaring that he will one day take revenge. Sometime later, Phantom Lord is disbanded, and Gajeel remains at the ruins of his former guild. He is eventually approached by Makarov, who tells him that Juvia Lockser, another former member of Phantom Lord, has joined their guild, much to Gajeel's displeasure. Although still enraged that Gajeel had destroyed his guild and injured Shadow Gear, making it clear that he would never forgive Gajeel for it, Makarov offers Gajeel membership to Fairy Tail to help guide Gajeel down the right path. Moved by Makarov's statement, Gajeel accepts his offer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 09-12 Fighting Festival arc Despite not being a fully trusted member of Fairy Tail, Gajeel is given a mission by Makarov to find Iwan Dreyar, Makarov's son and master of the dark guild Raven Tail, and infiltrate his dark guild to act as a double agent and spy on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 22-23 Gajeel somehow manages to make contact with Iwan and feigns allegiance with him, claiming to be spying on Fairy Tail so that he may take revenge against Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 3-4 Gajeel's inclusion in the newly renovated guild is not well-received by the other guild members, particularly Team Natsu, who discover that he has joined after their return from the Tower of Heaven. While shocked and angry, they reluctantly accept his membership as part of Makarov's decision, though Erza states that he should be watched closely. Gajeel similarly acts distant and hostile towards Natsu and his other new guildmates, saying that he doesn't intend to get along with any of them and has only come to find work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 10-12 With encouragement from Juvia, Gajeel, however, begins making attempts to fit in with the others, and though his methods of doing so are questionable (such as chaining up Mirajane so he could put on a stage performance for the others in her place), he gradually earns a grudging respect from the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 16-19 One of the other groups that refuse to accept Gajeel is the Shadow Gear team. Jet and Droy hold a grudge against him for attacking them, while Levy frequently cowers in fear of his presence. Jet and Droy pick a fight with him while he tries to go on a mission, though he does not fight back. Laxus soon arrives and blames him for ruining Fairy Tail's reputation by destroying and then joining the guild. Laxus begins attacking him in a manner that is much more brutal than Jet and Droy that they even become concerned that Laxus is overdoing it. Even still, Gajeel does not fight back, leading Shadow Gear to reason that he is trying to earn their acceptance. Jet and Droy try to make Laxus stop by attacking him, but Laxus fires a bolt of lightning at Levy out of frustration. To Shadow Gear's shock, Gajeel takes the hit himself and defends Levy. With no one willing to fight anymore, Gajeel staggers off to continue his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 As Laxus tries to take over the Guild, Gajeel eats some metal and prepares to go after him, but as with Natsu, he is stopped by Freed's enchantment that blocks people over the age of 80 as well for some unknown reason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 05-06 He then helps Natsu try to release Erza from being stone, but as she comes back to normal, she promptly beats them for touching her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 15 Shortly after, Levy manages to dispel the enchantment, enabling Natsu and Gajeel to enter Laxus' tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 3-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 4-6 Later, Gajeel is seen speaking to Iwan Dreyar through a form of Magic resembling a shikigami, falsely reassuring him that he still intends to get revenge on Fairy Tail. Gajeel later appears in the church where Natsu was fighting Laxus and saves Natsu from Laxus' Raging Bolt spell. He then suggests that he and Natsu work together to take down Laxus and protect the guild, surprising Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 13-20 They put forth a valiant effort, but Laxus surprises them by revealing that he, too, is a Dragon Slayer. Using this power, Laxus nearly defeats them both.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 16-20 His powerful attacks weaken Gajeel greatly for him to continue the fight. For a short while, Natsu is forced to fight Laxus alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 18-20 However, in the final moments, Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon Slayer powers to turn himself into a living lightning rod. This causes Laxus' attack to change course and miss Natsu, hitting Gajeel instead. Taking advantage of this, Natsu then defeats Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 16-20 In the Guild Hall, after Laxus's defeat, Gajeel and Natsu sit alongside one another covered from head to toe in bandages. When Natsu springs up from his seat to talk to Laxus, his every word is completely muffled by his bandages. Surprisingly, Gajeel is somehow able to understand him and relays what Natsu says to Laxus. He soon confronts Iwan about Laxus being a Dragon Slayer. Iwan reveals to Gajeel that Laxus is a "fake" Dragon Slayer, and because he pitied Laxus for being so weak, he implanted lacrima into Laxus' body so he could gain Dragon Slayer powers. Gajeel assures Iwan once more that he won't be caught as a "spy" before leaving. He returns to the guildhall during Fairy Tail's Fantasia parade, meeting Makarov in private and giving him a note containing a report on Iwan's location and dealings. Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc Gajeel later appears again after Wendy Marvell has become the newest member of Fairy Tail. He's shown to be upset and perplexed at the observation that both Natsu and Wendy have cats with them. Being a Dragon Slayer like them, he ponders and questions the fact that he doesn't have a cat himself and is seemingly troubled by this fact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 12 He later begins looking for a cat to own in an alleyway but after numerous tries, he becomes exhausted. He then trips and lands face-first in front of a silhouetted cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 02-03 However, the cat apparently clawed his face, as he runs into Happy afterward, who asks why Gajeel's face has multiple scratches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 10 As Anima sucks everyone from Magnolia into Edolas, Gajeel is not shown to be at the guild. However, Carla says that Dragon Slayers should be safe. It was later revealed by Gray that Mystogan transported Gajeel to Edolas, along with the medicine, X-balls, a medicine that allows Earth Land Mages to use their Magic in Edolas. Gajeel later frees Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet from the Lacrima stationed at the grounds of the Royal Capital, and gives them the medicine to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 13-14 While rampaging at the Royal Capital, Happy carries him to the Lacrima where the rest of the Fairy Tail members were trapped. He reveals that he can revert Anima's effects on the Lacrima by destroying it with Dragon Slayer Magic. As he is about to do so, he is interrupted by a flying Pantherlily who attacks him with a gigantic blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 9-15 Their fight starts to get intense, when Gajeel's Iron scales allow him to withstand an attack from Pantherlily's sword, but in the middle of the fight when Pantherlily mentions about being an outcast, Gajeel immediately takes a liking to him and tries to make him his cat companion. However, before deciding to make him his companion, Gajeel decides to show him who's stronger and manages to smash his sword. Their fight now is between hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-11 As the Lacrima is about to smash into Extalia, Gajeel decides to postpone their fight and help prevent the collision of the Lacrima with the help of Team Natsu and the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 04-05 Gajeel along with the Fairy Tail members and the Exceeds manage to stop the Lacrima. Mystogan then arrives and is successful in sending the Lacrima back to Earth Land and states that once the Lacrima returns through the Anima, the Fairy Tail members will change back to normal. Erza Knightwalker shows up and shoots Pantherlily through the chest calling him a traitor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 15-20 Gajeel is outraged by this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 2 The King then makes an appearance in a giant metal dragon called the Dorma Anim, and says that the metal dragon repels all Magic attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 7 Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy engage the Dorma Anim in battle as only their Dragon Slayer Magic can stand up against the Dorma Anim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 15-20 Wendy casts a spell on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight the Dorma Anim, making them faster and another one to make them stronger, the king then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 01-07 When the king is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before it launch, but gets hit by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these explode before Natsu can hit them. The king gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the Dorma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 10 Suddenly the Dorma changes color as the king states that he is going to drain all their fighting spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 12 The new form of the Dorma Anim grants it a huge increase in power and a change of color as well, turning the tide in the king's favor. Gajeel decides to try some different tactics, revealing that they hadn't been using full power because they didn't know what could happen. The three of them attack at once with their respective roars but it has almost no effect. The king proclaims victory, saying that although they have infinite Magic, once it runs out it takes a while to recharge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 06-12 Natsu gets up saying that he'll use tomorrow's Magic. Gajeel gets up and pins the Dorma Anim's leg down to the ground, telling Natsu to attack and that he was the only one who could do it. Natsu tells Wendy to aim a roar at him to boost his speed by the rotation of her roar and succeeds in tearing through the Dorma Anim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 15-27 When Nadi told them about Mystogan and Pantherlily's conversation, the three Dragon Slayers decided to put up a show, with them as the antagonist side of Mystogan's initial plan. Showing up along with the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, Gajeel wrecks the streets of Royal Capital and helps Wendy to scare off some civilians, and at the same time, grudgingly putting up with Natsu's degenerative rants as he referred to Gajeel and Wendy as his "minions". Gajeel and Wendy then looked on Natsu's destructive demonstration in front of the crowd, with Wendy asking whether Natsu was going overboard. Gajeel, however, said that the salamander was merely setting up the perfect scene for the people to trust Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 12-19 With Natsu's "defeat", their bodies began to glow, and Gajeel tells Wendy to prepare a flashy defeat appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 11 As Anima removes them from Edolas, the three Dragon Slayers faked a suffering gesture before smiling on Mystogan, signaling that everything will be alright.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 19 Returning from Edolas, Gajeel, along with the rest of the gangs, are surprised by the appearance of the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 04 After listening to the Exceed Elders' explanation and the Exceeds departure, Gajeel searches for Pantherlily. Showing up in a much smaller size, everyone are surprised by Pantherlily's new form. Pantherlily then requests to join the guild that the Prince once stayed in order to keep a promise to Gajeel, which Gajeel couldn't help but to agree with laughter and tears. As he pulls a person out, everyone was left speechless by the fact that the person is Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-20 She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 2 When Lisanna reveals that she is actually from Earth Land and was sent to Edolas 2 years ago, Gajeel alongside Natsu and the others help Lisanna to return to her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 17-20 Tenrou Island arc Back at Fairy Tail, everybody celebrates Lisanna's return, and Gajeel is seen to have become more cheerful by proposing a fight between "his Lily" and Natsu's and Wendy's Exceeds, but ends up as a fight between himself and Natsu and everyone in the Guild. At one scene, everyone finishes fighting and sleeps from exhaustion. Gajeel is seen sleeping while hugging Pantherlily with one arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-9 A few days later, he watches Pantherlily and Erza doing a spar with swords. After the battle, he brags about Lily and his abilities. Gajeel, like the rest of the guild, witnesses the master announcing the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, but is greatly shocked that he wasn't chosen as a candidate and surprised that Juvia was chosen over him. He also is greatly upset since he would have stood out as much as the other candidates if his secret mission to infiltrate Raven Tail was revealed, and shows that his trust with the guild is not as strained as they believe it to be. It is seen that it was actually Erza who prevented him from being a candidate, feeling it was too early for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 18-19 When Jet and Droy are arguing over who will be Levy's partner, Gajeel steps up saying that he will help her. Levy feels she has no chance since she doesn't consider herself strong, which prompts Gajeel to yell at her to be more positive, and that he would help to make her stronger causing her to blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 12-13 As the participants head towards the island, Gajeel gets drowsy from the heat. When the first trial started, Freed uses a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving the boat for 5 minutes. However, Levy manages to rewrite the rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-12 They then swim to the island and arrive before everyone else, except Freed's team. It is unknown which path he and Levy have chosen, but they managed to choose the quiet path. Gajeel was clearly not pleased by this since he couldn't fight against anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 During the second part of the test, Gajeel grumbles about the test and him not being able to fight Natsu or Erza. Levy becomes frustrated with Gajeel for ignoring her and teasing her about her strength, before running away from him. Later, she regrets running away but is ambushed by two Grimoire Heart members. Gajeel saves her just in time and tells her not to leave his side again, to which she agrees. With Gajeel and Levy back-to-back, he then asks for the identities of their ambushers, and though the perpetrators choose not to answer, the Guild crests on their body reveal to Gajeel that they are affiliated with the Grimoire Heart Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 14-20 With Grimoire Heart Mages present during the S-Class Trials, Gajeel wonders if the Master recruited Mages from a Dark Guild to pose as obstacles, being part of the trials without telling anyone else, to which Levy dismissed as negative and replies that it is more likely that they have sneaked into the island unauthorized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 02-03 Gajeel then says that if he cannot take care of a mess this small, he wouldn't have what it takes to be an S-Class Mage. After Yomazu states that they are sent to poach all Fairy Tail mages on the island, he releases Gou, an attack which makes the surroundings so loud so that Gajeel, along with Levy, cannot hear their surroundings. Gajeel cannot hear Levy's warning, so she pulls Gajeel away from Kawazu, who drops Egg Busters. When Levy uses her Solid Script: Silent to stop Gou, Gajeel, who is now able to hear, punches Yomazu. Despite gaining this advantage, Yomazu is able to cut through Gajeel's iron dragon scales with Zan. He then uses Kan to pierce right through Gajeel. Yomazu uses Narukami to hit him again. With Gajeel down on the ground, and Levy watching nearby in horror, Yomazu and Kawazu converge, musing to themselves that if the other guild members of Fairy Tail are just as weak as both Gajeel and Levy, then the two of them would be enough to take down the rest of the guild before their reinforcements arrive. Hearing this, Gajeel inquires about the "reinforcements" that they were talking about, to which Yomazu replies that he was referring to the entire Grimoire Heart wizards who were also deployed to their location, and would be arriving on Tenrou Island shortly, much to Gajeel's shock. Realizing that the gravity of the situation is worse than he initially anticipated, Gajeel tells Levy that from that point on, things will escalate beyond her imagination, and so he instructs her to run. When Levy shows her hesitation to leave Gajeel behind, he shouts that informing everyone else about Grimoire Heart's arrival is more important right now, and urges her to go, saying that he can take care of these two on his own. Yomazu runs after Levy, but Gajeel stops him by using an iron-club arm. Before she leaves, Levy leaves a Solid Script: Iron for Gajeel to devour and replenish his energy with. Levy then runs off without looking back but with tears in her eyes, begging him not to get killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 03-19 With his strength replenished, Gajeel manages to get back on his feet, much to the shock of Yomazu and Kawazu. He remembers the time he fought Natsu and how he defended the name and honor of Fairy Tail. Gajeel currently feels the same as Natsu did, and vows to defeat his enemies. As he starts fighting, he starts off using his roar, but they still hang. They use numerous spells against him and attack. Although he manages to defeat Kawazu with Iron Dragon Sword, this leaves Gajeel open, allowing Yomazu to stab Gajeel through the length of his steel arm with Tsuranuki, but he continues to latch on the sword, ignoring the cracks that are beginning to form on the surface of his arm due to Yomazu's sword penetrating him there, astounding Yomazu with his strength. Gajeel then remembers the day he joined Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 04-08 Gajeel, recalling the times of comradeship that he experienced while side-by-side with the other Fairy Tail mages, snaps back to the present and yells that he is a Fairy Tail mage, right before forcibly destroying the sword with his damaged arm, leaving Yomazu flabbergasted at Gajeel's power. He uses his ultimate technique, Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Karma Demon Iron Sword, to defeat Yomazu. He collapses right after that from his wounds and exhaustion. Levy, Erza, and Juvia find him and his opponents on the ground. Levy runs to his side, telling him to hang in there, while Erza announces to the rest of the guild that the exam is paused for now, and that everyone has to get ready for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 13-20 Levy, with Gajeel on her back, then says that she will carry him to the camp and departs. When the Grimoire Heart members arrive from the bubbles, Levy hides, with Gajeel still unconscious on her shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 05 He is later seen unconscious at the rest spot next to Mirajane, being tended to by Levy and Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 04 After Hades was defeated by Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily, he, with the rest of the injured members confront the remaining members of Grimorie Heart, demanding that they leave the island immediately. After Grimoire Heart's defeat, Natsu wishes to continue with the exam, Gajeel, however, berates him, telling him that he can't win in his condition. Natsu disagrees, but before they can fight, Natsu passes out, which annoys Gajeel. Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. The Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the others. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts not to disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return back and go all out against the dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and prepares to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising that they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Gajeel, along with the rest of the Tenrou Team, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He returns to the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Natsu, Erza, and Gray, defeats the members of Twilight Ogre who were threatening Romeo. They are later welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Gajeel wasn't shown for some time, almost after they came back from Tenrou Island, as Levy said he and Lily are having a hard training and didn't want to bring her with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 6-7 After training to the point of exhaustion for the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel and Pantherlily lays on the ground and looks up at the stars, smiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 18 Sometime between the training and the tournament, Makarov decides to create a second Fairy Tail team, which Gajeel was completely adverse to, but accepts after Makarov told him that the losing team would have to follow the winning team's orders for a day, something which prompted him to imagine Lucy Heartfilia, wearing a bunny suit, dancing for him while he is playing the guitar, the same thing that happened during Gajeel's first days in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 8 Marakov states that Gajeel is nowhere to be found at the Games' start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 However, as the teams who passed the preliminary phase of the competition are announced, Gajeel is revealed to be a member of Fairy Tail's Team B, the only other squad belonging to the same guild making it into the real tournament, alongside Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia and, surprisingly, someone who looks exactly like Mystogan, which is later revealed to be a disguised Jellal Fernandes. Their group achieved the 2nd place, greatly surpassing the guild's Fairy Tail A, and being bested just by Sabertooth's team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 3-5 As Natsu angrily claims that if they are to be pitted against one another, he wouldn't go easy on Team B just because they are his guildmates. Gajeel states that's legitimate, subsequently teasing Natsu's team for only being in 8th, and thus, last place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 9-10 As the first event, Hidden, is announced, Juvia chooses to participate in it due to Gray being the competitor for the Team A, and a comically angered Gajeel tells her that if she were to lose on purpose, he'd beat her up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 20 After the contest starts, when Juvia hugs one of Gray's clones generated for the event and thus loses a point, Gajeel angrily calls her an idiot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 20-21 He later yells at an embarrassed Jellal when Jellal loses his battle against Jura Neekis of Team Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 Gajeel later participates in the second day's event, Chariot. However, the task proves to be difficult for him as he experiences motion sickness, alongside Natsu and Sting of Sabertooth. The three are left behind while the rest of the participants race towards the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-5 As the others finish, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are ridiculed by the audience. Sting decides to give up but Natsu and Gajeel are determined to finish the race. Gajeel then finishes the race in seventh place behind Natsu, earning his team one point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 11-19 He is later seen in his own team's corner, shocked at Mirajane's sudden display of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 Gajeel congratulates Mirajane as she returns to her corner after her victory against Jenny Realight. He also commends Jellal for staying in character.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-3 During the third day's battle portion, Gajeel is surprised to see what appears to be Laxus getting beaten around by "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 14 In reality, said fight was a mere illusion cast by "Alexei" who was revealed to be Iwan Dreyar. After Laxus states that Makarov knew all about Raven Tail's details, Flare blames Gajeel for Laxus' knowledge and Iwan realizes that Gajeel must have been leaking the information from their guild to Fairy Tail and how he was a double agent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 3 After Laxus defeats all the members of Team Raven Tail and is declared the winner, Gajeel is shown to be happy at the victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 10-12 During the next battle between Chelia Blendy and Wendy Marvell, Gajeel watches Chelia use a similar form magic as Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 6 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 The next day during the Naval Battle event, Gajeel scolds Juvia when she unknowingly pushes herself out of the water sphere. Later, as Lucy fights Minerva, Gajeel expresses anger at the fact Minerva is continuing to torture Lucy even when it's actually over for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 12, 20 Magic and Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel was taught by Metalicana to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. As the name implies, his Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own and his teeth and jaw muscles are apparently powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, and he can devour even the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 15-17 *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching while covered by these scales, Gajeel was capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave, which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 4-5 These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron (just like Natsu's flames) as shown when Pantherlily's gigantic sword wasn't able to cut through them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 10-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-8 *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based variation, the Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power into his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, to shred the opponents' body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 15-16 *'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18 He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 5-6 The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making it powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of Fairy Tail's building destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 18-19 Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 7-8 *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, but possessing cutting instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 8 and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Page 14 In the anime, the sword can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 It is used, among other instances, to defeat Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-7 *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears is fired towards his enemy multiple times in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 14 In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade': Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 11 (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Throwing Knife': Gajeel is capable of creating throwing knives in his hands, which appear from almost nowhere due to his Iron Dragon Slayer's powers. These are rather short and sport a ring at the end of the hilt, bearing resemblance to a kunai. They can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 11 (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Restraint': Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 21 (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. His Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal is created before his fist while he does so. (Anime Only) *'Iron Dragon's Blinds': Iron blinds extend from Gajeel's eyelids and cover his eyes.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful attack in his possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, and, in a moment, swipes down on the ground a gigantic sword generated between them, which destroys a huge area in front of him. This attack was first used to defeat Yomazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 13-15 *'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral' (業魔・鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging whatever it strikes and possessing great piercing power. He used this move to attack the red center spot of the Dragonoid to free Natsu from his prison. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel acted cool and tough, saying that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 (Anime Only) Enhanced Smell: Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. This is best shown when he tracked down Lucy in Fairy Tail's secret hideout. It is also inferred that he used this skill when he was tracking down Levy, who ran away from him during the S-Class Trials out of frustration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer's abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be one of the more resilient characters in the series: when he was confronted by team Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and, in the the anime, only resorted to finally summoning his metal scales to increase his defense when Laxus tried to attack Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 24 Also later during his battle with Laxus, he took an attack which would have killed Natsu, yet he remained conscious. During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he absorbed extremely powerful blows with little trouble. Enhanced Speed: Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus' Magical bolts and reach Levy in time to save her from a double-team ambush of two Grimoire Heart Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 21-24 Enhanced Strength: Gajeel has shown on different occasions to be incredibly strong: during his time under Jose Porla, while he was tormenting the captured Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel could casually headbutt a fellow Phantom Lord member who was asking him to stop with enough force to shatter the stone floor he had the man crash on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 12 His physical might is enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Pantherlily's gargantuan Bustermarm Sword,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 18-20 and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Page 19 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so: his style is a brutal one, consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 5-10 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Gajeel appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Iron Dragon's Sword:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Iron Dragon's Roar:' Cost 2 MP, Gajeel must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs:' Cost 3 MP, Gajeel must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. *'Iron Dragon's Shinshou:' Cost 4 MP, Gajeel must be at lv55 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Gajeel Redfox is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Gajeel Redfox is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Gajeel Redfox possess the following moves: *'Main': Iron Dragon's Roar *'Sub 1': Iron Dragon's Sword *'Sub 2': Iron Dragon's Harpoon *'Sub 3': Iron Dragon's Club *'Super': Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs Trivia *On the cover of Volume 8, Gajeel's eye color was green, but was later changed to red on the cover of Volume 13. *When he first appeared as a member of Fairy Tail (in Chapter 103), his guild symbol wasn’t on his left arm, but later we can see it there. *According to Gray, Gajeel is a very good song writer, however, his singing skills and ability to play musical instruments are poor. *In the manga, Natsu shows up to fight Gajeel when he is trying to pin shards on Lucy. In the anime he is about to kick her with his leg metalized. *Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar looks different in the anime. In the manga it is a whirl with metal scraps in it. In the anime it looks almost like Natsu's Roar only in a gray-blue tone. Later in the anime, Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar followed the manga as the wind is gray-blue in color. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, Fairy Tail had no good qualities according to Gajeel. He has no dreams for the future. He doesn't have a good relationship with anyone in the guild. The most difficult job he ever took was a personal request by Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *Gajeel's name is derived from the Japanese word かじる (Kajiru), which means to bite, to gnaw, or to nibble. The "Ka" sound is changed to "Ga" sound because "ガジガジ" (Gaji Gaji) sounds like a person eating in Japanese standard.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Gajeel's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Jose Porla)"Well, if they got beaten by trash, that just makes them trash as well."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 06 *(To Natsu Dragneel)"There ain’t room for two dragons in the sky."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 20 *(To Happy)"What a troublesome guild. When we get back you better buy me all the metal I can eat."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Page 11 *(To Pantherlily)"I will make this guy my cat!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 04 *(To Levy McGarden)"I will make you big."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 13 *(To Levy McGarden after saving her Yomazu and Kawazu)"It's hard looking for someone so small. So don't leave my side."'' *(To Levy McGarden)"This isn't some mundane war. This is going to escalate beyond your wildest imagination. You need to let everyone know! I can take care of these guys easily by myself!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 17 *(To Kawazu and Yomazu) ''"You want war... with Fairy Tail? I'm not the same... as before... I'll make you feel the same." Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Raven Tail Members